User talk:WumboMan900
If you have time, can you do this for me? Just if you have time, can you do two title cards for me on SpongeToons (Season 4)'s two TV movies - The Tomorrow World and End Of Days. But... can you make them in these kind of styles below. The Tomorrow World Make it as a MI6 file, actually like the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, '''Spy Buddies' with the title of The Tomorrow World at the center of it.'' End Of Days Bikini Bottom on fire, like it's all gone to hell and the title in the center of the title card. See you. --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 18:44, May 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll give you 10 points an a cookie if you do me a small favour. If you have a spare minute would it be possible to recreate every single title card (Including the series logo) for ADWSS please and ill re upload them. You can do whatever you want with the cards (As long it has a link to the title/or plot). There's 37 episodes for season 1 and so far 2 for season 2. And if you want I'll make you the title card creator. If it's too much then is it possible to do the first 5 then if i need more i will let you know. Thank you. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 15:18, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Man you did an amazing job! Dude the title cards are amazing so far! There just so awesome! I would be hounoured if you would like to work as a full time TC maker as what i saw was epicness! Just pure epicness you did there Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 14:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Just this once, You get a real job from me... Because you are the 'go to guide' for title cards. Can you do the main title card for Time Travellers. Just basically a swirling tunnel of red and blue strings of light. --The damned all grouped together on a voyage for their departing deaths. (talk) 19:31, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Card, mahn? Once again, I ask of you, Mr. Wumbo, if you are willing to produce another title card for Absorbent Days. If you agree, the episode is titled "Barbaric Bottom". Hope you don't not deny refusing to do this title card! Interpret that what you will. -MS12 Love It, and Substitution I didn't notice that Money or Love was there. The Esa Chronicles sounds interesting, but I hadn't heard about them until now so now I know. A Mermaid's Love can stay in Season 5 I suppose. About the title cards, I think I already commented here earlier about how I like them (especially how they are SpongeBob style but still realistic). The episode name changes I actually never noticed, so I suppose they are good. Title Cardios Could you make title cardios for "Best Employee", "School Star", and "Squid Kid"? Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction. (talk) 21:11, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I really can't thank you enough. The cards are still amazing as allways. Love them and keep doing what you are doing they are epic. Now i need you to another small favour. Don't worry it's not as bad as the other one. I just need a card for ADWSS - The Million Dollar Spatula please. It's a movie and i was hoping for an awesome card by you. Thanks Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 09:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) chat WANNA GET ON CHAT HOUND DAWG?! Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction. (talk) 20:19, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Chat I know you're leaving the wiki, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on chat one last time? TravisTheGreat (talk) 03:44, July 6, 2015 (UTC)